


In a Different Light

by WrongRemedy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As his mind began to wake up enough to begin contemplating ways of eliciting said provocation, he also realized who, precisely, it was he was holding. His eyes shot open and his body tensed as he took in the sight of Buffy, still seemingly lost in sleep, but clinging to his body tightly. He was saddened to realize that he was surprised that she was still here. Despite her having requested to stay with him for comfort after some sort of unpleasant confrontation with one of her professors, and her having fallen asleep as he held her while she cried, he had somewhat expected that she would wake at some point during the night or morning, become embarrassed that she had let herself end up in such a position, and leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Different Light

Awareness trickled through him slowly that morning, like honey oozing down the side of the bottle – sweet and unhurried. He kept his eyes closed and stretched slightly under the covers, settling back down with a contented sound when the wonderful soft weight atop him shifted as well, keeping their alignment comfortable for both of them. He began rubbing his hand across the back of the other person, a soothing and intimate gesture, entirely a consequence of how right and secure he was feeling at the moment. His partner hummed, squirming against him, pressed close enough that he could feel her from chest to toes. Rupert made a low noise in his throat – not quite a growl, but something sleepier, something that could perhaps grow into a growl given the right provocation.

As his mind began to wake up enough to begin contemplating ways of eliciting said provocation, he also realized who, precisely, it was he was holding. His eyes shot open and his body tensed as he took in the sight of Buffy, still seemingly lost in sleep, but clinging to his body tightly. He was saddened to realize that he was surprised that she was still here. Despite her having requested to stay with him for comfort after some sort of unpleasant confrontation with one of her professors, and her having fallen asleep as he held her while she cried, he had somewhat expected that she would wake at some point during the night or morning, become embarrassed that she had let herself end up in such a position, and leave. If he was being entirely honest with himself, he had also thought that such actions would inevitably lead to them never speaking of the situation directly, acting strange and awkward around one another, and a number of other terrible things that it nearly broke his heart to contemplate. As it was, Buffy had obviously not made any attempts to escape at any point, and in fact seemed extremely at ease where she was. Rupert swallowed heavily, removing his hand from Buffy’s back to scrub over his face, contemplating what to do in this situation. Before he could come up with a solution borne of something other than panic or absolutely shameful desire, Buffy spoke.

“Giles,” she said, her tone sleepy but stern. “Could you maybe think a little more quietly? ’m kinda trying to sleep, here.”

Rupert turned his head to glance at the clock, taking in both the time and the natural lighting of the house.

“It’s past 10 a.m.,” he informed her, carefully avoiding laying his hands on her again, alternating between putting them below his own head and allowing them to hover awkwardly in the air above her. “Considering the schedule of a normal school day, I’d say that’s quite late enough for a weekend lie-in, wouldn’t you?”

Buffy’s eyes finally opened, and she too stretched out momentarily to shake the sleep from her muscles before looking up at him, simply propping herself up on his chest, making no attempt to move back to her side of the bed. Although when he looked around, it seemed as though they were both fairly close to the center, so perhaps he too had drifted closer to her during the night. He shook the thought from his mind.

“Actually,” she mused, a worrying glint entering her eyes as she began tracing patterns high on his chest, just above the neck of his undershirt, “I feel like I could stay in bed all day today.”

Rupert’s breath hitched as her nails scraped lightly across his chest, carding through his chest hair and tugging the neck of his t-shirt down slightly to expose more of his skin. When he turned his gaze back to her face, her expression had remained entirely too innocent.

“Buffy,” he protested weakly, “What on earth has come over you?”

Buffy looked up into his eyes, her own now taking on something of a pleading look, even amidst the sparkle of seduction that still shone there.

“I had a dream…” she confessed, sitting up slightly and throwing a leg over him to straddle him completely. Leaning down, she laid her head on his shoulder, her lips brushing his neck just below his ear. “In my dream,” she continued, voice a low murmur, “we were lying together, awake, and you kept saying that everything was okay, and that you were here for me, but it wasn’t _enough_. I could feel it, how there needed to be more, how we needed to be closer somehow, but I couldn’t figure out what was missing, until suddenly, well….” Buffy trailed off, burying her head against his neck, pressing kisses across his jaw and up towards his ear. “Let’s just say we both figured it out fairly quickly,” she whispered.

Rupert made a strangled sound, unable to stop himself from arching his neck back and giving her more room to explore with her mouth across his neck and jaw. Buffy made a pleased noise at that, and the next thing he felt was her teeth and tongue grazing his earlobe.

“Am I ever going to get to see you with an earring in again?” She asked suddenly, reaching up and tugging on his earlobe with her fingers.

“Ah,” he responded, momentarily struggling to form words. “P-perhaps. Although pierced ears don’t seem to mesh very well with conservative sweaters, in a general sense.”

Buffy hummed, sitting up completely but still straddling him, looking down at him contemplatively. “Maybe I’ll just take you shopping for different clothes, then,” she mused, cocking her head slightly. Rupert didn’t bother to respond. If she took a mind to force him into shopping with her, he knew he would be powerless to resist. “Not that I don’t like how you look no matter what you wear,” she continued, reaching down to grasp the hem of his shirt. She began pulling the shirt up, continuing to speak as she went. “But maybe something a little more casual, just to change up the wardrobe every now and again. I mean, I know we’ve gotten you away from the tweed, and believe me, that is an excellent start. But you still have a _major_ problem with layering. Maybe I could get you into just a plain t-shirt and some jeans every once and a while. Y’know, something a little more like what you wore when you were on all that candy.”

Rupert’s eyebrows rose at that last comment and Buffy only gave him a mischievous look in response. She had reached a point where she could no longer pull his shirt up herself so she sat back, prompting Rupert to sit up and finish the job himself. With the new position, she was seated on his lap with the two of them staring directly at each other, and he with his shirt off.

“Buffy,” he said seriously, reaching up to tuck a stray piece of her hair back behind her ear. “Are you quite sure this is what you want? I won’t deny you, not if you’re certain. I care for you too deeply to withhold any affection. But you must be sure.”

In response, Buffy leaned forward, grabbing him and pulling him into a kiss that was tender and caring, but also forceful and demanding. When she leaned back, she looked flushed, but not overwhelmed. “I’m sure,” she said firmly. “I want to have this with you, Giles. You’re kind of everything to me.”

Rupert’s heart leapt and he gazed at her, reaffirming the ever-present appreciation for the remarkable human being in front of him. “And you to me,” he replied, this time pulling her in for a kiss instead.

The kiss quickly became more heated, and soon Buffy was breaking away to reach for the hem of her own shirt. She gave him a small smile before pulling it up, and he was glad as the shirt passed over her face because it kept her from seeing the expression on his own face when the action exposed her bare breasts to his gaze. By the time she dropped the shirt off the side of the bed, Rupert’s hands came up to her chest, cupping and kneading her breasts gently, thumbs grazing over the points.

Buffy let out a soft almost-moan and shifted her hips slightly, stirring a response in his own trousers as he tightened his arms around her waist. Holding her, he shifted, rolling so that she was now laying on the bed once again with him hovering slightly above her. He pressed a kiss to the tip of each breast, grinning up at her wolfishly when she moaned aloud, before he moved down slightly and took hold of the waistband of the loose jogging pants she was wearing.

“Alright?” He asked, and Buffy nodded so emphatically he briefly worried she might have been in danger of injuring her neck. Taking that as all the permission he needed, Rupert proceeded to pull the item away from her body, tossing the pants to the side to join her shirt on the floor. He took a moment to tease his fingers over the front of her panties in feather-light touch that made Buffy gasp, and then removed the final scrap of clothing from her body as well. Kneeling below her feet at the end of the bed, Rupert took in the sight of her body completely on display for the first time. To his delight, she didn’t seem self-conscious, nor particularly keen to show off. She simply seemed comfortable with letting him look his fill, and the level of trust she was showing nearly floored him.

“You are so beautiful, Buffy,” he said honestly, trailing his hands softly up her thighs. Buffy closed her eyes and parted her legs slightly at his touch, murmuring a soft “thank you.”

Rupert parted her legs further and began to shift, intending on tasting her if she would allow him the pleasure, but before he could, her hand on his shoulder stopped him. He looked up at her questioningly.

“As excellent as I’m sure that would be,” she said, flushing slightly, “You’re still a little more clothed than I am. Fair’s fair, right?”

Rupert nodded, standing up at the foot of the bed. “Fair is fair,” he agreed, hesitating for only a second before lowering his trousers and kicking them off to the side. As she had come round after he had already gotten ready for bed the previous night, he had foregone any underwear, and he was amused to see the shock on her features turn quickly to a look of appreciation and longing as she stared at him from the bed.

“Giles...” she said, sitting up and crooking a finger at him, beckoning. She didn’t need to finish her sentence before Rupert rejoined her on the bed, covering her with his body, pressing skin to skin all over. Buffy arched beneath him, simultaneously trying to thrust herself up and pull him down – anything to feel more of him against her. Rupert was only too happy to oblige her, especially when her hand snaked down between their bodies to grasp his length.

“Buffy,” he gasped, thrusting into her grip once before regaining some of his composure. Buffy grinned.

“Are you going to be holdout-guy on me, or can we do something now?” she asked, cheeky but earnest all at once. Rupert was so fond of her he could have burst.

“One moment,” he assured her, reaching off the side of the bed to his drawer, returning with a small packet. “One can never be too careful,” he said practically, and the seriousness of his tone prompted a burst of laughter from Buffy.

“What?” Rupert asked cheekily, already beginning to grin in response. He was kneeling between her legs now, and she was utterly beautiful lying in his bed, laughing.

“You’re just still such a librarian sometimes,” she responded, still giggling, and at that Rupert laughed as well.

“Yes,” he agreed, “Sometimes I surprise myself with how deeply I can still be into the persona that went along with being an effective Watcher. It certainly is a far cry from the man I was in my youth…not that that’s necessarily a bad thing.”

Buffy hummed, reaching out to ghost her fingertips across his thighs, tapping, although not sitting up fully enough to do much of anything else besides tease. “The man you were in your youth…” she mused as she did so, “They called you Ripper, yeah?”

Rupert nodded slowly, betraying no reaction one way or another with his expression. He wanted to see where she would go with this line of questioning. Much to his surprise, she abruptly stopped touching him and laid completely back once again, looking off to the side contemplatively.

“Hmm,” she hummed again, wrinkling her nose slightly. “I dunno, I mean, I can’t really see it. I mean, of course I saw a bit of it with the band candy, but…No offense, Giles, you are usually pretty, well, safe, from what I’ve seen.”

The tone of her voice was entirely too innocent – she was goading him, and he knew it. Rupert grinned as she flicked her eyes back to him, a dangerous look, an alluring look, one that he knew would make her eyes widen and her pulse quicken. When he had her attention fully on him again, he brought the packet up to his mouth and tore it open with his teeth, discarding it onto the floor and beginning to roll the condom onto himself without a word. At the touch of his own hand he gasped lightly, and when he ran his fist over the length fully, he tipped his head back and groaned quietly. He felt Buffy squirming under him, and grinned again, a slightly cockier look this time. He had her.

Looking back down, he laid himself over her, reaching down to take himself in hand and guide himself towards her center. As he teased her folds with the head of his cock, he finally responded to her earlier statement.

“If I seem nothing but safe to you, love, it’s only because you haven’t seen everything yet.”

Buffy, his wonderful, perfect Slayer, called his bluff, just as he’d been hoping she would.

“Show me, then,” she whispered hotly, placing one hand at his hip and tangling one in his hair. He growled in response and plunged into her in one push whilst simultaneously taking her mouth in a bruising kiss. He thrust harshly on his first entrance, but then immediately began to tease her with long, slow, grinding strokes that had her nearly crying in a mixture of pleasure and frustration. After a while, she began sobbing his name.

“Something you’d like, love?” he asked, biting her shoulder, her neck, her ear, making her gasp each time she felt his teeth in a new spot.

“ _Giles_ ,” she said again, and he laughed.

“I do have a given name, you know.”

Buffy didn’t seem to register his statement, as she was too busy wrapping her legs around his waist, trying in vain to get him to move at a more satisfying pace.

“Please, please, make me cum,” she begged, her voice entirely wrecked.

“Call my name,” he responded, upping his pace just a fraction, just enough to give her some incentive.

“Giles,” she said again, and he slammed into her very forcefully in response.

“Wrong,” he growled, and Buffy gasped at his movements and his voice.

“God,” she muttered, and he chuckled.

“I’ll take the compliment, but that’s not it either, I’m afraid.”

Buffy didn’t even have the presence of mind to smack his shoulder for that comment, simply clinging to him as he continued at his moderately increased pace.

“Buffy,” he said, huffing, beginning to approach the breaking point himself. He wanted to give her what she wanted, but not until she did as she was bid. “Say. My. Name.”

He punctuated each word with a thrust hard enough to make her see stars, and at that taste of what she wanted, she finally managed to get with the program.

“Rupert,” she called out, and he felt a surge of wild, primal pride rise in him as he began to speed up, finally.

“Again,” he demanded, and this time she wasted no time in obliging him. She began repeating it in earnest, adding expletives and pleas to go along with it, but always returning to his name. It was his undoing, and after a few moments of faster, harder thrusts, he managed to send them both over the edge.

He lay above her for a moment, catching his breath, and she carded her fingers through his hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. He sat up and placed one hand on her thigh and the other on himself as he pulled out, apologizing quietly at her small noise of discomfort and loss. After disposing of the condom and retrieving a wet cloth from the upstairs bathroom, he returned to the bed and cleaned them both up. Depositing the cloth on the nightstand, he sat on the bed, looking at her.

“Well, that was certainly…something.” He said, suddenly nervous.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him. “Rupert,” she said, and his stomach turned a few pleasantly strange flip-flops at hearing her use his name now that the moment of passion had passed. “Don’t wig on me now, please. I’m kind of trying to do the afterglow thing, here.”

“Oh- oh yes, of course,” he stammered, and Buffy laughed.

“Return of the librarian,” she said sarcastically, but Rupert knew that her teasing was good-natured.

“It’s a package deal, I’m afraid,” he said carefully. “Exciting lover, unemployed layabout, stuffy old Watcher. All one and the same.” He smiled self-deprecatingly, wishing he had his glasses to clean to distract himself.

Buffy sat up and reached for his hand, taking it in her own. “Hey,” she said, and he looked back at her. “I’m glad I have all of them,” she said earnestly, and Rupert ducked his head.

“Just as I’m glad to have all the parts of you,” he said earnestly. Buffy snorted a laugh.

“What, unorganized slayer, sub-par student, and selfish only child?” This time it was her turn to look uncomfortable with herself, and that was something Rupert was unwilling to let go.

“No,” he said firmly, reaching out to tilt her chin up and make her look him in the eyes. “Incredibly strong slayer, fiercely devoted friend, and beautiful, intelligent woman.”

Buffy smiled. “Wow. You really know how to talk a girl up.”

“I find it fairly easy when the _woman_ in question is as wonderful as you,” he responded, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips. Sitting back, he looked into her eyes and his brow furrowed slightly. “Buffy, I-I know neither of us has ever said this, per se…but, I have always felt it in one way or another, and I believe now would be as good a time as any to inform you that-”

Buffy’s mouth on his as she launched herself into his arms cut off his rambling. They melted into the kiss and into one another, and got lost in simply holding and kissing for a few moments before Buffy pulled back, a hand still on his neck while the other was placed on his cheek.

“Rupert…” she said, looking into his eyes. “I love you too.”

Rupert’s heart sang at the words, and his arms tightened around Buffy, pulling her as close in against his chest as he could and holding her tightly as he rested his cheek against her silky hair.

“My god, Buffy,” he whispered, closing his eyes and reveling in the moment. “I love you so much.”

With that, he sat her back away from him slightly and began placing kisses all over her face and neck; small, flittering things that made her giggle, only increasing the bubbly feeling in his heart. Finally the moment passed, and they sat contentedly together in silence until Buffy’s growling stomach broke their peace.

Chuckling, Rupert began to shift to move from the bed. “I take that to mean I should go and prepare breakfast,” he said, rising from the bed as Buffy did the same. “Or brunch, more accurately, at this hour.”

“I don’t care what you call it,” Buffy said. “As long as I get some yummy food, the title of the meal doesn’t matter.”

“Alright,” Rupert responded. “I’ll go down and find something suitable. You can use the bathroom up here to wash up in the meantime if you like.”

“I think I will. Thanks, Watcher-mine.” After those words left her mouth, Buffy’s eyebrows creased. “Hmm. Is it weird for me to keep calling you that now that we’ve been together?”

“It was strange for you to keep calling me that after I was no longer your Watcher,” Rupert remarked, and smirked lightly, holding his hands up in a gesture of capitulation when Buffy scowled at him for the comment. “However, you may feel free to call me anything you like…although I’d rather prefer if you didn’t return to using only my surname.”

This time, it was Buffy’s turn to smirk. “Yeah, you really did seem to like it when I started calling you Rupert…” She laughed when his eyes darkened in remembered arousal at that, and decided that she had probably done enough teasing for now. “Alright, alright. We can figure out nicknames later. For now, it’s time for me to shower, and for you to cook. I’ll see you downstairs in a little while.”

Rupert nodded, turning and heading for the stairs. When he was halfway down, Buffy called out to him, causing him to turn around and look at her questioningly. “Hmmm?” he asked, staring up at her.

“I love you,” she grinned, bouncing a little on her toes at the ability to say it so freely whenever she wanted. The smile on his face was enough to make her want to say it a million times a day.

“And I you, my love,” he responded quietly. Buffy bit her lip and grinned, and this time Rupert was the first to regain his sense of what they were meant to be doing. “Now, get in the shower. I’ll have some sort of meal waiting for you when you’re through.”

“Okay!” Buffy quipped, and turned on her heel to march towards the bathroom. Rupert shook his head wonderingly and proceeded down the stairs, counting himself as the luckiest man in the world as he made his way to the kitchen. Buffy was hungry, and he was a good cook. He would care for her now, every day of their lives, even more than before. _Yes_ , he thought. _Truly too lucky for words._ And with a grin, he began searching through the cabinets.


End file.
